Plants vs. Zombies: Flora's Story/Plants
This is the list of plants in Plants vs. Zombies: Flora's Story. Recharge: *Fast - 5 Seconds *Mediocre - 10 Seconds *Relaxed - 15 Seconds *Sluggish - 20 Seconds *Slow - 30 Seconds *Very Slow - 45 Seconds *Stagnant - 60 Seconds Damage: *Light - 0.25 to 1 normal damage shots (1/2x speed) *Normal - 1.5 to 3 normal damage shots (1/2x speed) *Moderate - 1.5 to 3 normal damage shots *Strong - 4 to 6 normal damage shots *Heavy - 8 to 15 normal damage shots *Very Heavy - 18 to 25 normal damage shots *Huge - 30 to 45 normal damage shots *Massive - 50 normal damage shots to 60 normal damage shots Toughness: *Weak - 3 bites from zombies *Typical - 8 bites from zombies *Guarded - 20 bites from zombies *Elevated - 40 bites from zombies *High - 80 bites from zombies *Very High - 160 bites from zombies Sunflower Sunflowers are essential for you to produce extra sun. Try planting as many as you can! Sun production: Normal She loves to make days sunnier and happier for all. Of course, some others hate her for waking them up to do their job. Sun cost: 50 Toughness: Typical Recharge: Fast Unlock: Sunflower Garden - Day 1 Peashooter Peashooters are your first line of defense. They shoot peas at attacking zombies. "I don't exactly know where the peas come from," Peashooter says. "But I'm certain it came with my bravery." Sun Cost: 100 Damage: Normal Range: Straight Recharge: Fast Toughness: Typical Attack Speed: 1/2x Unlock: Sunflower Garden - Day 1 Wall-nut Wall-nuts have hard shells which you can use to protect other plants. Wall-nut doesn't ever pay attention. He doesn't even pay attention to the fact he is being eaten by zombies frequently. Sun Cost: 50 Toughness: High Recharge: Sluggish Unlock: Sunflower Garden - Day 2 Potato Mine Potato Mines explode on contact, but they take time to arm itself. Plant them ahead of zombies. Being a burglar, he knows his way around zombies. But he's always late to everything. Sun Cost: 25 Damage: Massive Area: Tile Recharge: Sluggish Usage: Single Use, Delayed Activation (15 Seconds) Range: Contact Unlock: Sunflower Garden - Day 3 Cherry Bomb Cherry Bombs blow up all zombies in an area. They have a short fuse so plant them near zombies. In the proccess of being planted, Cherry Bomb bumped into his twin brother and they formed one. Sun Cost: 150 Damage: Massive Area: 3x3 Recharge: Very Slow Usage: Single Use, Instant Unlock: Sunflower Garden - Day 4 Cabbage-pult Cabbage-pults hurl cabbages at the enemy. He used to be a cab driver. "It was fun." Cabbage-pult says. "But I was fired because it said CABbage instead of CAB on top. Sun Cost: 100 Damage: Normal Range: Lobbed Recharge: Fast Toughness: Typical Attack Speed: 1/2x Unlock: Sunflower Garden - Day 5 Snow Pea Snow Peas fire frozen peas making it hard for zombies to advance. Snow Pea won many Winter Olympics Games, but now he strives to use that to his advantage at the lawn. Sun Cost: 150 Damage: Normal Range: Straight Recharge: Fast Toughness: Typical Attack Speed: 1/2x Slow Down: 2x Unlock: $3.99 Sun-shroom Sun-shrooms produce tiny amounts of sun, then can grow to produce normal amounts, then large amounts. Sun Production: Tiny (25 Sun), Normal (Stage 2), Large (100 Sun, Stage 3) Sun-shroom was originally a regular shroom. But one day he visited the day and got sun-sick, and started throwing up sun. That, is the sun we get from him. Sun Cost: 25 Toughness: Weak, Typical (Stage 2), Guarded (Stage 3) Recharge: Mediocre Unlock: Medieval Nights - Night 1 Puff-shroom Puff-shrooms are short-range shooters that last for a limited time. "Yeah, I'm a librarian." Puff-shroom says, putting his glasses on. "In my free time, I get to read the story called 'Three little pigs and the Big Bad Wolf'. My favorite part is where the wolf puffs and puffs." Sun Cost: 0 Damage: Light Toughness: Weak Range: 3 Tiles Recharge: Fast Attack Speed: 1/2x Timer: 1 Minute Unlock: Medieval Nights - Night 2 Push-shroom Push-shrooms fire small fumes up to three tiles away that push zombies back a little. "I never seem to be able to get through some doors." Push-shroom says, shaking his head. "If only I knew how to open pull doors." Sun Cost: 50 Toughness: Weak Range: 3 Tiles Recharge: Sluggish Attack Speed: 1/4x Pushback: 0.5 Tiles Unlock: Medieval Nights - Night 4 Fume-shroom Fume-shrooms shoot fumes that deal triple damage to all armored zombies. "I need to go to the restroom a lot." Fume-shroom says. "But because of that, people give me nicknames like Rest-shroom." Sun Cost: 125 Damage: Moderate Toughness: Typical Range: 4 Tiles Attack Speed: 1x Recharge: Fast Unlock: Medieval Nights - Night 6 Perfume-shroom Perfume-shrooms enchant all gargantuars on its lane into exploding itself. Perfume-shroom is all about the gossip. She knows everyone's secrets and crushes. Sun Cost: 150 Damage: Massive Area: Lane Recharge: Relaxed Usage: Single Use, Instant Unlock: Medieval Nights - Night 8 Spore-shroom Spore-shroom fire spores that create new Spore-shrooms out of defeated zombies. How can a shroom grow so many clones? People think Spore-shroom uses a Clone Machine of his own to make them. Sun Cost: 150 Damage: Moderate Range: Lobbed Recharge: Sluggish Toughness: Typical Attack Speed: 1x Unlock: Medieval Nights - Night 9 Hypno-shroom When zombies eat Hypno-shrooms, they will turn around and fight for you. After years of being a seer, Hypno-shroom decided to upgrade a little by fighting on the lawn. His job is to tell if they'll survive. Sun Cost: 0 Toughness: Weak Recharge: Relaxed Unlock: Medieval Nights - Night 10 Doom-shroom Doom-shrooms destroy everything -- plant or zombie -- and leave a crater that cannot be planted on. Cannot destroy Zomboss. Doom-shroom is actually an actor. Well, he always is the villain. And always explodes at the end. Seems perfectly safe, huh? Sun Cost: 175 Area: 3x3 Recharge: Stagnant Usage: Single Use, Instant Cost: $4.99 Cloud Plant clouds so you can plant non-flying plants on them. NO ALMANAC ENTRY Sun Cost: 0 Recharge: Mediocre Unlock: Sky Palace - Day 1 Pear-a-shoot Pear-a-shoots fire stems at zombies. Can fly. Pear-a-shoot always seems to need another pear of shoes. But people give him a pair of shoes, not a pear of shoes! Sun Cost: 200 Damage: Light Range: Lobbed Recharge: Mediocre Toughness: Typical Attack Speed: 1/2x Unlock: Sky Palace - Day 3 Spinach Spinach reflect far-range attacks. Spinach is actually a professional ballet dancer. She knows all the flips, turns, twirls, and everything you need to know about ballet dancing. Sun Cost: 200 Recharge: Slow Toughness: Guarded Special: Reflects ranged attacks, dealing damage to zombie Unlock: Sky Palace - Day 6 Red Beat Red Beat bounces to a beat, causing damage. Attacks faster the more Red Beats adjacent to it. Red Beat is the youngest child of the Beet family. His brothers are the strong Beet, and the plump Phat Beet. Sun Cost: 100 Damage: Light Range: Straight Recharge: Sluggish Toughness: Typical Attack Speed: 1x, 1.5x (One Adjacent Red Beat), 2x (Two Adjacent Red Beats), 3x (Three Adjacent Red Beats), 4x (Four Adjacent Beats) Cost: 89 Gems Asparagust Asparagust blow wind at zombies up to four tiles away, dealing damage, and a small knockback chance. Asparagust loves to play Pokemon. "I like to play as Pidove," He says. "Not a single one of his moves really work except for gust." Sun Cost: 150 Damage: Strong Range: 4 Tiles Recharge: Slow Toughness: Typical Pushback: 1 Tile Attack Speed: 1x Unlock: Sky Palace - Day 9 Raisor Raisors chop up all zombies nearby. Raisor use to be a hero, using his blade to chop up enemies. Now he uses his blades to chop up zombies. Sun Cost: 200 Damage: Normal Range: 3x3 Recharge: Sluggish Toughness: Typical Attack Speed: 1/2x Unlock: Sky Palace - Day 14